1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a size-adaptive mobile device cover; especially relates to a size-adaptive mobile device cover that is applicable to mobile devices of different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art(s)
Mobile devices, such as tablet personal computers (PC) and large-sized smart phones, have become quite common, such that a variety of accessory products for the devices are made available on the market to meet people's need. Tablet personal computers are provided in a variety of sizes; for instance, the Nexus 7 of Google Co. is 7 inches and the Aspire P3 of Acer Co. is 11.6 inches.
As the mobile devices are costly, protective jackets are provided to protect the mobile devices from collision, scratch, wear, etc. The mobile devices are put into the protective jackets to be protected. The protective jacket comprises two covering plates. Each of the covering plates has four corners. Each corner of the covering plate has one elastic bond. Each corner of the mobile device is fixed by a respective one of the elastic bonds.
In addition to the conventional protective jacket mentioned above, TW M463857 provides a multi-function hand-held device for tablet PC. The purpose of the multifunctional handheld device is to enable the user to hold a tablet computer by one single hand, or the tablet computer can be directly erected on the desk in a hands-free manner. The multifunctional hands-held device comprises two tablet computer fixing frames, a gripping frame assembly, and a support frame; a main frame is arranged on the periphery of the gripping frame assembly, the tablet computer fixing frames and the support frame are movable and are fixed onto the main frame of the gripping frame assembly by the aid of knobs; a tablet computer is fixed and clamped by more than two hooks of each tablet computer fixing frame; a rotating portion is arranged in a central area of the main frame and can automatically rotate clockwise and anticlockwise, and a movable grip is arranged on the rotating portion, so that a user can hold the grip by one single hand; the user can directly have the tablet computer erected on a desk in a hands-free manner by the aid of the support frame.
However, to avoid collision, scratch, and wear of the mobile devices by fixing the mobile devices in the conventional cover mentioned above, the size of the cover and the size of the mobile devices have to be matched. As the mobile devices are provided in different sizes, the manufacturer has to fabricate covers of different sizes for the mobile devices of different sizes, such that production cost is inevitably increased.
Besides, although the tablet computer fixing frames of the multifunctional hand-held device are capable of clamping and fixing the mobile devices of different sizes, the multifunctional hand-held device has a complicated structure and a high production cost. Hence, the multifunctional hand-held device is not economic for manufacturers. Also, even the mobile devices are clamped and fixed by the multifunctional hand-held device, the mobile devices are exposed and are not shielded. The mobile devices are prone to collision, scratch, and wear; further, the mobile devices are also likely to slip out from the multifunctional hand-held device.
The conventional technique fails to provide a size-adaptive mobile device cover that not only provides good protections for mobile devices of different sizes, but also has low production cost for manufacturers and is convenient for users.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a mobile device protective cover to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.